


Le strane giornate di Matthew Sullivan

by Melchan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Loki senza poteri, M/M, Onesided crushes, Sorpresa, cotte vergognose
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da quando ha cominciato a fare la guardia a 61, un tizio magrolino coi capelli neri che per qualche motivo ce l'ha a morte con Dean Winchester, la vita del dipendente S.H.I.E.L.D. Matthew Sullivan è cambiata. Giusto un po'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le strane giornate di Matthew Sullivan

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa parte da quello che è già diventato un cliché: Odino punisce Loki esiliandolo sulla Terra, senza poteri, come aveva già fatto con Thor.
> 
> Con la differenza che adesso lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ha la grazia di venir avvisato, visti tutti i danni che Loki ha causato su Midgard, e fa una fermissima richiesta: che Loki viva in un’abitazione scelta e controllata sempre, sette giorni su sette e a tutte le ore, dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. Accordi vorrebbero che gli unici a sapere nel dettaglio che cosa succede in quell’appartamento siano Fury e gli ignari agenti che si danno il turno per controllare la vita di Loki da dietro uno schermo.
> 
> Ma se fosse così semplice la storia non sarebbe questa, e di chi sia Matthew Sullivan ve ne fregherebbe ancora meno 8D
> 
> Mary Sue e Gary Stue non inclusi.

**Le veglie di Matthew Sullivan**

 

Matthew è abituato a dormire di giorno e fare qualunque cosa di notte.

È nello SHIELD da tre anni e non ha mai fatto un lavoro alla luce del sole, nel senso meno metaforico possibile. L’hanno messo a controllare uffici, negozi, una volta ha dovuto osservare una cantina per quattro mesi senza che succedesse mai niente, quattro sere a settimana.

Però è la prima volta che gli capita una casa privata.

Non conosce l’inquilino, non gli hanno nemmeno dato un nome, solo il numero 61 per identificarlo.

Osserva le sue nottate da tre settimane e deve ammettere che non è così noioso. Almeno non gli fa fissare tutto il tempo due stanze vuote e una con lui che ci dorme dentro.

Certo, quando si mette a leggere è la stessa cosa e deve trovare un modo di passare il tempo, ma stando a quello che dicono le guardie diurne è una cosa fa più di giorno. A lui le serate di lettura capitano solo ogni tanto, più un’oretta fissa che sopporta senza problemi, di solito a notte fonda.

In realtà la parte più stressante del lavoro è dover riportare notizie senza sapere quale sarà la reazione dei tuoi interlocutori il giorno dopo.

Ambasciator non porta pena, ma Matthew lascia che sia qualcun altro a spiegarlo agli Avengers.

A volte si chiede chi o cosa gliel’abbia fatto fare, poi si ricorda che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. paga cinquecento dollari in più della ditta di traslochi dove lavorava prima, e l’idea torna sopportabile.

Lo diventa ancora di più quando vede che questa particolare sera gli è andata bene.

61 ha addosso la felpa verde delle serata lunghe: spesso mette la vestaglia, una cosa lunga lunga che fa molto lord inglese tutto tirato, e allora Matthew storce il naso perché vuol dire che si addormenterà mentre legge sul divano o fa qualcosa di altrettanto noioso da guardare, e a lui non rimarrà altro da fare che fissarlo e sbirciare uno dei suoi fumetti quando decide di rischiare (cosa di preciso non lo sa, ma rischia).

Non ha mai capito se 61 si vesta apposta in previsione della serata, magari in base al sonno che sente, o se lo faccia senza volere.

Comunque non importa. La cosa fondamentale è che quella sera ha la felpa, e felpa vuol dire maratona televisiva. Non l’ha mai visto metterla in nessun altro caso, anche se potrebbe benissimo farlo e non insultare nessun dio dell’eleganza o roba simile, dato che palesemente è una di quelle felpe che costano un sacco e sono ben lontane dall’essere sformate.

Matthew decide che rimarrà col dubbio e si sistema sulla poltroncina, patatine al formaggio alla mano e coca-cola per terra a distanza di sicurezza dai monitor. 61 spegne le luci e siede composto sul divano, tutto per benino come fa sempre a inizio serata. Accende la tv e dopo nemmeno un minuto parte Supernatural.

Matthew con un occhio guarda la tv, che dalla sua posizione vede e sente abbastanza bene, con l’altro osserva 61. Passa i primi dieci minuti concentrato e seduto con la schiena dritta, fin qui tutto normale; alle prime pubblicità lunghe* va a prendere un budino in cucina, Matthew lo vede aprire il frigo nella telecamera piazzata sopra i fornelli, e comincia a mangiare solo quando riparte il telefilm. In effetti 61 ha un debole per i budini, è la cosa che Matthew gli vede mangiare più spesso, anche se non sa quali siano le sue abitudini alimentari in pieno giorno.

Lo guarda mentre mangia con calma, una cucchiaiata alla volta, senza nessuna foga da fame nervosa. Quando alza il cucchiaino le maniche della felpa gli scivolano fino al gomito, e la definizione della telecamera permette di vedere con nitidezza quanto siano sottili i suoi polsi. Se li facessero guardare a qualcuno in foto, senza dire niente della persona a cui appartengono, Matthew è sicuro che quel qualcuno li scambierebbe per i polsi di una ragazza molto magra.

È sempre lì che riflette quando 61 esclama “Razza d’idiota”.

Matthew non ha idea di chi sia l’idiota, ma non importa. Vuol dire che è cominciata.

“Bifolco.” Aggiunge 61 dopo un momento, e Matthew guarda lo schermo della televisione: c’è Dean Winchester che deanwinchestereggia in solitaria, e sì, è proprio partito il momento più bello della serata.

*

Dopo dieci minuti di orologio 61 sta invitando Dean Winchester a impiccarsi, e ciò che più conta è che ha perso ogni pretesa di un atteggiamento dignitoso.

Non è che Matthew abbia strani pensieri su 61, eh, polsi e posture particolari o meno.

Capita a tutti di fare sogni strani, ogni tanto, vedersi sfondare due sere a settimana la porta di un salotto e scoparcisi un ragazzo non è per forza una cosa gay. Tanto più se quel ragazzo sei costretto a vederlo per mezza settimana: è come quando al liceo fai i sogni bagnati sul professore di chimica, non significa niente.

Il motivo per cui a Matthew piace che 61 s’infervori e cominci a rigirarsi come un matto sul divano a pancia in giù, agitando quelle braccia magrissime e col sedere in bella vista dalla telecamera sulla porta… beh, si tratta di uno svago come un altro in tante lunghe nottate, ecco.

Guarda più di striscio possibile le gambe di 61 gettate sullo schienale del divano, le caviglie incrociate appena mentre passano i titoli di coda. Il momento di delirio anti-Dean Winchester sembra passato con la fine della puntata.

Dato che nessuno lo saprà mai fa un primo piano sul suo viso bianchissimo, che tiene appoggiato a un braccio: rischia di addormentarsi, ha gli occhi lucidi di chi è molto stanco. Matthew si chiede quanti anni abbia, e non è la prima volta. In certe nottate gli darebbe trent’anni, ma ci sono momenti in cui sembra davvero un ragazzino, come ora.

Si domanda anche perché lo S.H.I.E.L.D. ritenga opportuno pagarlo per controllare quello che fa di notte.

Ovviamente non andrà a curiosare, sarebbe qualcosa di molto simile a farsi mettere sulla lista dei possibili licenziamenti: non è che i suoi superiori siano bastardi senza cuore come certi capi dei film, ma “non fare ulteriori domande” è una delle limitate regole non scritte di quel particolare lavoro. Matthew è abbastanza sicuro che il non averne mai fatte abbia contribuito in larga parte a tenerlo lì per tre anni.

Però gli resta il dubbio di cosa abbia di tanto pericoloso uno che sembra solo un nottambulo di bell’aspetto (questo a se stesso può ammetterlo) con una fissa per i telefilm sul soprannaturale: una delle poche cose che sa di 61 è che per ordine del Colonnello Fury in persona non ha il permesso di uscire di notte fino a nuovo ordine.

Matthew ignora di proposito la parte di sé d’accordissimo con questa scelta, che poi è la stessa parte che gli fa partire certi sogni.

Si alza per prendere un caffè dalla macchinetta accanto alla scrivania, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle telecamere (Matthew è serissimo nel suo lavoro, ecco). 61 si è addormentato davvero, anche se era una serata da felpa.

Chissà se il rumore della televisione lo sveglierà, o sarà uno di quei rari casi in cui al cambio di turno delle otto il suo collega inizierà la giornata guardandolo tirarsi su dal divano. Chissà se a 61 vengono i crampi quando dorme in salotto. Chissà cosa sogna.

Matthew beve il suo caffè nella stanza illuminata solo dalla luce dei monitor, si scotta la lingua pensando a cosa gli chiederanno il giorno dopo Stark e il Capitano.

Intanto continua a guardare la schiena di 61 che si solleva piano nel sonno, pensa che è davvero troppo esile e che userà i cinquanta dollari di Stark per prendersi qualcosa di bello, magari la nuova raccolta completa di Sandman.

A volte si vergogna un po’ a prendere quei soldi, vedendo che Stark glieli allunga puntualmente quando Capitan America è troppo occupato a controllare che non ci sia gente intorno per badare ai loro convenevoli, ma si dice sempre che non sta facendo niente di orribile. Insomma, non ha mica ammazzato un’ottantina di persone per capriccio, sono solo una specie di bonus allo stipendio.

Fury non sarebbe contento di saperlo, ma dato che quelli a cui riporta (più o meno dettagliatamente) le nottate di 61 fanno parte degli Avengers, Matthew pensa di essere almeno parzialmente assolto.

Lo consola anche pensare di non aver avuto tutta questa scelta: chi avrebbe risposto di no al sorriso e al “salve diligente impiegato S.H.I.E.L.D., facciamo due chiacchere” di Tony Stark? Con Capitan America al fianco tipo americanissima e biondissima sentinella, per di più.

Vorrebbe proprio incontrarlo, quel qualcuno.

-

Mentre 61 non accenna a riprendersi Matthew ingoia i rimasugli di caffè freddo, si strofina un occhio e poi sente la schiena formicolare quando dalle casse audio esce un sospiro lamentoso. Gli sembra che segua un biascichio indefinito, qualcosa con la T, e nonostante il caffè insipido è l’una e mezza di notte, lui è lì dalle dieci e 61 a volte diventa insostenibile: quando lo vede rigirarsi nel sonno e finire con la felpa arricciata sopra le anche, la pelle troppo bianca esposta e un altro respiro contrariato investe le casse, Matthew si concede di zoomare e pensare che la delizia ha quel gusto lì.

 

*

**Le mattine di Matthew Sullivan**

 

Quando esce scambia appena un “ciao” con quello che ha il turno mattutino. Non vede l’ora di arrivare a casa, ma Stark è al suo solito posto, vicino a un gruppo di macchine nere parcheggiate vicinissime. Matthew non le ha mai viste spostarsi.

Lo raggiunge guardandosi intorno, e prova un senso di sollievo quando capisce che Captain America non c’è. Niente vergogna monetaria.

\- Buondì - Iron Man gli sorride come fa dalle copertine delle riviste, (sexy) strafottente.

\- Fame? - gli offre una scatola piena di ciambelle da cui pescare. Matthew scuote la testa e sputa un “grazie” più finto di una moneta da cinque dollari.

Ha meno voglia di parlare del solito, e non saprebbe nemmeno dire il perché.

Tony Stark sembra indifferente al suo umore e mastica una ciambella al cioccolato con tutta la serenità del mondo. Al terzo morso gli fa un altro sorriso e chiede se ci sono novità.

Lui scuote di nuovo la testa e snocciola: - Ha guardato Supernatural in tv, fatto uno spuntino e poi si è addormentato sul divano. Si è svegliato verso le cinque ed è andato a letto. -

Pensa che potrebbe parlargli della felpa, della parola con la T, di come erano lucidi i suoi occhi socchiusi davanti alla televisione.

Non dice niente.

Iron Man invece annuisce, sempre invidiabilmente perfetto in ogni punto della sua brillante, irritante personalità.

\- Spero che non ti sia dimenticato niente. Sai… - si passa una mano sulla bocca, come un ragazzino - ho l’impressione che il nostro amico ti stia particolarmente simpatico. Ma credimi, se lo vedessi fare qualcosa di strano e decidessi che non è così fondamentale raccontarlo a me, o ai tuoi superiori, probabilmente non sarebbe una buona idea. -

Matthew lo guarda e basta.

Stark agita appena una mano. - Non farti idee strane, non ti sto minacciando o qualcosa di altrettanto poco eroico. È proprio un dato di fatto: tieni per te i comportamenti ambigui della tua personale cottarella post-adolscenziale e probabilmente un mucchio di gente soffrirà per questo. -

Matthew ha voglia di mandarlo affanculo e correre via. Ha anche voglia di urlargli addosso che non ha affatto una cotta, e che 61 è uno stramaledetto ragazzo troppo magro che passa il tempo a leggere, guardare telefilm fantasy e fargli fare pensieri pruriginosi da dietro uno schermo. Sa di essere arrossito e cerca di fare finta di niente, come se non ci avesse fatto caso.

Stark infila una mano in tasca, e prima che tiri fuori il portafogli Matthew gli dice di lasciar stare.

Lui inarca un sopracciglio. – Che c’è, ti sei offeso? -

\- No, ma oggi non voglio soldi. Non avevo nemmeno niente di utile da dire. -

Stark fa spallucce. - Mi hai comunque aiutato. Peraltro oggi Cap non c’è, quindi rifiutare non ti fa nemmeno fare bella figura davanti a lui. -

Matthew si odia, in quel momento. Ha ventiquattro anni, il suo viso dovrebbe essere fisicamente incapace di arrossire tutte le volte che si sente preso in castagna.

 

Stark non smette di sorridere con quella faccia che tira gli schiaffi.

\- Sarei curioso di sapere come ha fatto uno come te a finire a lavorare per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. -

Matthew per un momento pensa di riferirgli la sua teoria dello Zero Domande, poi si ricorda che Stark non gli è mai stato simpatico, tanto meno dopo l’ultima conversazione, e fa una specie di verso gutturale. Spera che gli dimostri la sua totale e superiore indifferenza alla questione, ma si accorge che assomiglia più che altro a un grugnito.

Stark rimette in tasca il portafogli. - A proposito - aggiunge subito dopo, come se gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa proprio adesso che stava per andarsene (Matthew vuole sperare che non lo creda davvero così stupido).

\- Qualcuno dei miei amici potrebbe farti una visita di cortesia, uno di questi giorni. In caso ti pregherei di essere il più stringato possibile riguardo a quello che vedi succedere in quell’appartamento. Ti assicuro che non è in contraddizione con tutto il resto. –

Matthew lo guarda. Lo guarda per almeno cinque secondi, si dice che ha capito male, sicuro, e poi controlla:

– Cioè, secondo lei un altro degli Avengers potrebbe venire qua a farmi domande e io non dovrei rispondergli? –

È il discorso più lungo che abbia mai fatto a Iron Man, ma pensa che la cosa sia abbastanza spaventosa da meritarsi quest’ onore.

Lui annuisce, senza perdere un grammo di calma. Poi ci ripensa e agita un po’ la mano, aggiungendo “Più o meno”.

\- Non parlo proprio di mentire, piuttosto… tenere per te i dettagli. - Matthew giurerebbe che il suo sorriso sia più affilato di prima, come se lo avesse passato su di una lama che lui non è riuscito a vedere.

\- In fondo è quello che stai facendo con me, giusto? –

Matthew apre la bocca, senza essere sicuro di cosa voglia uscirne, ma Stark si volta e se ne va, nel modo più cinematografico possibile. Alza addirittura una mano per salutarlo, ovviamente senza girarsi.

E Matthew resta lì a guardarlo sparire. “Ho quasi fatto incazzare Iron Man”, si dice, e per qualche motivo gli viene da ridere per la prima volta da ore.

 

*

**I pomeriggi di Matthew Sullivan**

 

Stark ha mentito. Quando sente bussare alla porta e va ad aprire, la prima cosa che pensa vedendo Thor sulla soglia di casa è che quello stronzo di Stark gli ha mentito.

Aveva detto che uno dei suoi sarebbe potuto passare a fargli delle domande, certo. Fuori dal lavoro, ovvero nel parcheggio della seconda sezione S.H.I.E.L.D.

Ritrovarsi Thor davanti alla porta di casa fa tutto un altro effetto.

\- Buon pomeriggio. - Il sorriso sembra essere l’espressione facciale preferita degli Avengers, ma quello del gigantesco, scultoreo Thor ha veramente poco a che spartire con la strisciata aguzza che aveva Stark al posto della bocca.

\- Posso entrare? – chiede, gentile, e Matthew si rende conto di essere fermo sulla soglia di casa a fissarlo come uno stoccafisso.

\- Sì, certo. –

Deve tirarsi indietro per farlo entrare, e quando si ritrovano nell’ingresso minuscolo Matthew si sente schifosamente inadeguato.

Thor non lo mette in soggezione come Captain America, ma non è proprio una presenza rassicurante.

\- Ehr… - sa che deve partire con le domande retoriche, posso fare qualcosa per te?, e poi aspettare la risposta che sa già, e inventarsi qualcosa di decente da dire su 61, ma solo all’idea sente la lingua appiccicarsi al palato come se ci avessero messo l’Attack.

Mentre lui cerca di non implodere su se stesso, Thor si passa una mano sui capelli e parla per primo. Di nuovo.

\- Non volevo disturbarti, Matthew Sullivan… ma devo parlare con te. –

Matthew fa cenno di sì e lo invita a seguirlo in salotto.

Spera che grazie a qualche strana congiunzione astrale non faccia caso alle patatine per terra e Kingdom Hearts in pausa, ma la prima cosa che Thor fa entrando è chiedergli di nuovo scusa per averlo disturbato e aggiungere “Un mio amico mi ha fatto vedere alcuni di questi schermogiochi. Sono divertenti.”

Matthew non lo corregge e dice che è tutto a posto.

Si siedono sul suo divano mezzo sfasciato e Thor decide di arrivare al punto da solo.

\- So che hai il compito di controllare… - fa una faccia un po’ strana – una persona. – conclude. – Tu la conosci come 61, è esatto? –

Matthew annuisce e aggiunge: – Sì. –

Spera che Thor non lo prenda per un maleducato, ma la sua presenza non lo aiuta a rinfocolare l’amore per i lunghi discorsi.

\- So che non ti è permesso parlare di quello che vedi, e che l’organizzazione S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene moltissimo alla propria segretezza, ma vedi... – s’interrompe di nuovo, sempre per un momento, poi lo guarda dritto negli occhi.

In tv non sembravano così intensi.

\- Matthew Sullivan, io ho bisogno di sapere cosa succede a… a 61. -

\- Io lo vedo quattro notti a settimana, lunedì, martedì, giovedì e venerdì. Non so cosa faccia di giorno o la domenica. O sabato, insomma, hai capito. –

Ha detto “insomma, hai capito” a Thor. L’Avenger Thor. Nel proprio salotto, con le patatine per terra, una T-shirt dei Queen troppo larga indosso e lame di luce che entrano dalle finestre aperte e mettono in bella mostra la polvere che galleggia a pochi metri dalla tv.

È tutto talmente surreale che magari sta sognando, e tra due secondi 61 entrerà e gli si lancerà addosso. Magari faranno una cosa a tre, chi lo sa.

 

\- Matthew Sullivan – il suo nome pronunciato un’altra volta per intero gli fa riportare tutta l’attenzione su Thor. – So che il tuo controllo sulle attività di 61 è parziale, ma vorrei sapere lo stesso cosa vedi. Di tutte le persone che lo controllano… - Matthew non pensava fosse possibile, ma il suo sorriso si allarga ancora di più - Credo che tu sia quello con cui è più facile parlare. -

Matthew fa mente locale in tre secondi netti sul capo-sorvegliante sessantenne, e sulla guardia quarantenne che spera di prendere il suo posto appena andrà in pensione. Del secondo non scorderà mai il rapporto sulla Dieta Variata di Numero 61, ha un posto speciale nella sua Nicchia degli Orrori mentale.

In effetti tra i tre quello che sembra più malleabile è lui. A quanto pare pure i sorveglianti che non conosce hanno l’aria più stoica.

Son soddisfazioni.

\- Cosa vorresti sapere di preciso? - Thor scrolla le spalle e risponde che beh, è ovvio, vorrebbe sapere tutto. Matthew riconosce che era una domanda scema.

Si sistema meglio sul divano, poi afferra le patatine e le offre a Thor. Ormai è tutto talmente delirante che può permettersi di farlo.

Thor accetta con gioia e mentre ne mastica una manciata lo guarda come se fosse un tipo importantissimo.

Matthew sospira dentro la sua testa. - La sera gli piace leggere o guardare telefilm. Ama i cibi dolci, soprattutto i budini al cioccolato. A volte dorme sul divano tutta la notte, o solo per un po’ e poi si sveglia. Lui… - guarda gli occhi concentrati di Thor. Continua - Lui parla nel sonno, a volte. Non capisco bene cosa dice, ma qualche volta fa dei discorsi. Una volta… -

Prende due patatine anche lui. Le mette in bocca e le lascia sciogliere, si gode il sapore salatissimo che si sparge sulla lingua e gliela fa pizzicare.

\- Fa qualcosa che non dovrebbe? - Thor glielo chiede con gentilezza, e se dietro non ci fosse quella faccia tristissima, come se si sforzasse di trattenere dei sentimenti da una tonnellata l’uno, Matthew non gli direbbe che cos’è successo quella volta. Gli è venuto fuori prima che riuscisse a controllare la bocca, perché è una delle cose che in teoria avrebbe dovuto riferire.

Non c’è una regola che glielo impone, ma lo sa che rientra in quello che un sorvegliante della sua categoria dovrebbe riportare.

\- Questa cosa… questa cosa non so quanto sia importante. - mente - Però è successo solo una volta. Se si fosse ripetuto magari avrei… insomma, lui una volta ha pianto. Nel sonno, dico. È stato uno dei primi giorni, forse era la prima settimana che lo controllavo – era la prima settimana – stava a letto, e l’ho sentito fare quei rumori. Ho zummato con la telecamera, e stava piangendo. –

Guarda il pavimento, che non è uno schifo ma non è nemmeno pulito, e rialza gli occhi solo quando ha deciso che se Thor si arrabbierà e andrà a riferire allo S.H.I.E.L.D. che non riporta dati importanti non farà una piega e dirà loro tutta la verità. Si sta già preparando il discorso (Siete dei fissati, è solo un ragazzo, non fa mai niente di male, perché mai), quando vede la faccia di Thor e gli si sbianca la testa.

Oddiosanto, sta facendo venire una crisi a un fottuto Avenger. Thor lo guarda come se avesse cercato di ammazzargli un fratello e non dice niente.

Oddiosanto.

\- Non potevo farci nulla! – sbotta - Non so cosa stava sognando, ero… -

\- Ho capito. - lo interrompe Thor – Non è colpa tua, Matthew Sullivan. Non è a causa tua se Lo… se 61 è infelice. Sapevo già quale fosse la situazione, ma con le tue parole mi hai reso un favore più grande di quanto tu possa immaginare. Non sarà dimenticato. -

Thor non è arrivato nemmeno a favore prima di alzarsi. Matthew sente una specie di strana ansia, come se in realtà il vero Thor fosse sparito e al suo posto fosse apparsa una tempesta formato-salotto pronta a travolgergli la casa, e si alza a sua volta.

\- Cosa vuoi fare? –

Thor non si ferma nemmeno. - Devo incontrare una persona. - risponde, ed è già alla porta.

 

\- Aspetta! – Matthew lo vede, che è insofferente, ma non potrebbe fregargliene di meno. – Hai detto che ti ho fatto un favore. –

Thor annuisce e ripete che sì, ed è stato un favore importantissimo.

\- Allora dimmi dove abita. Dimmelo e siamo pari. –

Thor lo guarda di nuovo con quello sguardo forte, da salva-mondi patentato che non ne sbaglia mai una, e per la prima volta da quando ha cominciato ad avere a che fare con gli Avengers, Matthew non si sente inadatto, fuori posto o un essere piccolo e inferiore. Il viso assonnato di 61 gli lampeggia in testa come un faro, e per qualche assurdo motivo l’idea di battersi per sapere qualcosa su di lui gli dà più coraggio di tutto quello che ha pensato finora messo insieme.

\- Ne sono a conoscenza pochissime persone, Matthew Sullivan. -

\- Lo so. Ma è l’unica cosa che m’interessa avere in cambio. -

Thor lo guarda, di nuovo, ma in un modo che fa tremare qualcosa di strano dentro Matthew. È la stessa sensazione che prova quando finisce a passare del tempo in Chiesa per qualche astruso motivo, e gli sembra che il crocifisso sopra l’altare guardi solo lui.

Deve pensare a 61 (mentre piange, mentre mangia, mentre insulta Dean Winchester) con tutte le sue forze, per non fare uno, due, cinque passi indietro quando Thor gli si avvicina.

\- Matthew Sullivan, giurami su tutto quello che ami di più che non riferirai questa informazione a nessuno, e che non la userai per nuocere a 61. -

In un momento diverso forse sarebbe una scena da ridere, qualcosa di così lontano dalla sua realtà quotidiana da diventare ridicolo: un giuramento con tutti i crismi.

Matthew risponde _Lo giuro_ e stringe la mano che Thor gli porge.

Non ha bisogno di scriversi l’indirizzo.

Segue la scia di Thor, che in pochi secondi sta già scendendo le scale, e mentre chiude la porta dietro di lui si chiede quasi con disinteresse se gli avrebbe risposto, avesse domandato “Qual è il vero nome di 61?” .

Non ne ha idea, ma non importa. I nomi non servono a niente, e lui lo sa perfettamente.

*

**La vita di Matthew Sullivan**

Non è che davvero cambi qualcosa.

Di sicuro non va a bussare a casa di 61 per fare la sua conoscenza.

Primo perché i colleghi di guardia alle telecamere sgamerebbero subito la sua visita, secondo perché cosa diavolo dovrebbe dirgli? Ciao, sono tre mesi che ti spio quasi ogni notte e penso di avere una colossale cotta per te, ti va di mangiare qualcosa insieme già che ci siamo?

L’unico effettivo cambiamento è che l’idea di essere gay non gli fa più così paura. In tutta la sua vita l’hanno attratto solo altri maschi, e più di tutti gli piace 61, un Osservato dello S.H.I.E.L.D. con cui non ha mai parlato, e non può né vuole farci niente. È praticamente certo che se lo dicesse a qualcuno, tipo sua madre, lei gli risponderebbe “vedrai che è solo una fase un po’ così, hai sempre avuto tanta immaginazione”.

Va bene così.

Sta uscendo dal suo turno mentre ci pensa, e Iron Man lo sta spettando davanti alle solite macchine nere.

\- Buondì. – gli dice appena è a portata d’orecchio. Si chiede se la faccia apposta a usare sempre lo stesso saluto, poi decide che non gl’importa.

Captain America non c’è neanche questa volta. Comincia a sospettare che il motivo sia la persona che ha davanti e i suoi questionabili modi di divertirsi.

\- È andato a letto alle dieci e mezzo, ha letto per circa un’ora e quando sono uscito stava ancora dormendo. -

\- Niente incubi stanotte? - a Matthew basta lo scintillio che ha negli occhi per capire che sa, ma continua a non importargli.

Scuote la testa. - Io vado, allora. -

\- Solo un momento, signor Coulson. Mi è stato riferito che da un mesetto circa qualcuno fa recapitare a casa 61 scatole piene di budini un paio di volte a settimana. Ne sai niente? -

Matthew lo guarda, poi gli chiede cosa vuole da lui.

Si aspetta che Stark scoppi a ridere, ma non lo fa. - Solo sapere perché. – risponde invece, con una faccia che non è troppo seria ma nemmeno la solita da schiaffi con cui gli parla di solito.

\- Non penso che la riguardi. O che la posso interessare. –

\- Conoscevo tuo zio, sai? –

\- Capisco. – Matthew non capisce, almeno non cosa c’entri. Guarda dietro Stark, sperando che appaia qualcosa di miracoloso che lo porterà lontano da quella conversazione. – Se ha intenzione di farmi cacciare, gradirei saperlo subito. Così posso cominciare a cercarmi un altro lavoro. –

Lui scuote la testa, e gli rispunta sul viso qualcosa di simile al suo solito sorriso del cavolo. - Tutt’altro. Pensavi davvero che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. avrebbe mal visto l’assunzione di qualcuno imparentato con Phil Coulson? So che hai passato tutti i test psicologici e d’attenzione, non era una questione di favoritismi. Potevi evitare di usare il cognome di tua madre. –

\- Non mi piace avere addosso l’attenzione della gente, nel caso non l’avesse capito. –

\- Aah, e pensare che all’inizio ero così timidino. - fa finta di esserne dispiaciuto e giocherella con gli occhiali da sole, come uno studente svogliato con la penna.

\- Per quanto riguarda i regalini – riprende dopo un momento - se ti fa piacere continua pure. Nessuno avrà da ridire per così poco. -

Matthew scuote le spalle e fa per andarsene, ma Stark dice “Aspetta” e usa un tono che non gli ha mai sentito in bocca. È come se ci tenesse.

È sicuro di aver sentito male.

 

\- Cosa c’è? - chiede, senza mascherare il fastidio.

\- Davvero non vorresti sapere chi è il tuo 61? Cos’ha fatto per finire sotto la sorveglianza dell’Associazione Spioni Mondiali? -

Matthew lo guarda un momento, pensa che deve fare la seconda ordinazione della settimana al minimarket sotto l’appartamento di 61 e che ha voglia di qualcosa di dolce anche lui. Anzi, di patatine.

 

\- I nomi non mi sono mai interessati. Anche lei ne ha più d’uno, no? -

Stark risponde che è vero e si volta. Questa volta Matthew non resta a guardarlo andar via, ha dei budini da ordinare e un biglietto che dice “Grazie per quello che fai, T. Odinson” da trovare appiccicato alla porta.

***

 

Legenda:

* Pubblicità lunghe: in America hanno pubblicità divise in blocchi che possono durare molto o molto poco, anche secondi. Loki approfitta di un intervallo che sembra più lungo per andare a prendere il suo budino (perché questa frase suona così tanto demenziale? No, non rispondetemi)

**Author's Note:**

> Una noticina riiguardo al finale: all'alba degli spoiler ormai ufficiali che girano per Internet riguardo alla sorte di un certo personaggio *cough*, facciamo che questa fic è collocata in un AU dove chi sembra morto... resta proprio morto. Okay? Okay (e gioiamo che a quanto pare il Canon sia un altro rispetto a quello che abbiamo pensato per mesi \o/).


End file.
